


Transformers One-Shots

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Emotional Scars [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attacks, Bromance, Cube (Transformers), F/F, F/M, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans, PTSD, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, past-abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Series of one-shots between the bots when they were kids. Chapter Six: Starscream doesn't understand Knockout's obsession with horror movies, so Knockout decides to take him to see one with him.





	1. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be one shots when the bots were kids, and how they supported each other and how they had Heatwave to help him. We’re going to be starting with Blurr today.

**/Blurr's P.O.V/**

I counted to ten at least seven times. Heatwave said it would work, but it's not. It wouldn't work! I was shaking and I couldn't breathe!

_1….2….3…4….5…6….7….8….9….10_

It's still not working! I still can't breathe! I laid against the wall with my arms around my legs, trying to calm down. I felt someone's presence, but I wasn't sure who it was.

"Blurr…... Okay…... Need…... Heatwave?" I then recognized the voice as my older sister, Aqua. I gave her eye-contact, but her voice kept slipping in and out. She yelled something and rubbed my arm in comfort.

_1….2….3…4….5…6….7….8….9….10_

I then felt someone wrap their arms around me and I felt myself leave the ground. I looked up to see my adoptive-father, Heatwave. He held me in comfort, only caring for me at the moment.

After a while, I shook and calmed down. Heatwave smiled at me and sat me down.

"Blurr, are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded slowly, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I have anxiety attacks.: I told him and he sat down next to me.

"Blurr, these attacks are not your fault. We just have to learn to be prepared for them when one occurs. Know, that we're always here for you, son." I smiled at Heatwave's response and hugged him.

No matter what happens in my life, I know that my family will always be here for me. And that Galvertron was never my father. Heatwave is my father, and he will forever have that title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, next one will be longer ^_^


	2. Speed

**/Hotshot's P.O.V/**

Time before a cube game can feel like a lifetime. It's where my ritual begins. Think through my plays. What it needs to look like. And how it needs to feel. Get myself ready to play. Speed. Some cube players cut out all the noise in the arena, hearing only their own breath and the running of their legs.

Me? I hear everything.

"And now, coming for the national Little 'Bots finals, this young minicon is already standing near the top! In the first round in all the categories! On his way to legend status, Hotshot!"

I got this! You got to run towards the cube, pick up as much speed as possible before you cross the side. Hustle! Hustle! Standard cube play. Ten feet towards the first cube. That's the money cube. You got to be quick, clever. Twenty feet to reach the second cube. Crowd cheers me on.

Thirty to the third. Come on! Faster! Bounce off the wall, catch it and you got it. You giving everything you've got. Your legs feeling the burn as you run. That was it! You throw that cube!

That time decides who take it, money, energon, or a long walk home. Nothing but failure on your mind.

"And that game calls it! No one can catch him now. We now have a new Little 'Bots All-Around Champion, Hotshot!" I smiled and nodded in approval.

"Oh yeah! Woo! That's my bot!" My best friend, Hoist cheers from the stadium and I smiled.

"That's a time of 17.5 seconds, just one-tenth off his personal best." I sighed, at least I got first, and it'll feed Hoist and I for a while.

"Nice game, Hotshot!" Hoist high-fived me and I smiled.

"Thanks. But I have to be faster if I want to qualify for the Olympics." I told him and he nodded.

"I know. But your fast! You'll get there!" He encouraged me and I nodded. I have to. There's no other choice.

"I have to. If we want to get out of this orphanage, there is no other way." I told him as we went to go collect our money. I thanked the 'bot and we went on our way.

"I know you'll get better! You're Hot Freakin' Shot! You'll get there!" Hoist told me and I smiled.

"At least I have someone rooting for me." I told him as we linked arms and walked to the orphanage. I hid the money under the bed, so nobody would find it and went to sleep. For all anyone else knows, we've been asleep for two hours. But, a little while lie won't hurt anyone. Right? And we will get out of here one day. Right? I guess there's no harm in trying…. We will get out alive though. Right…?

Right…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had this idea and it became a one-shot! Any characters that you'd like me to focus? This is mostly Rescue Bots, but I'll do RiD 2015 and Prime, since those are the developed characters I have, along with Jazz and Prowl.


	3. Friendship

**/Blades' P.O.V/**

"Standard rescue team routine. Get in, get out. Leave nobody behind." That's what Heatwave always told me. "Get the job done, and you will have won." My father was someone who believed "work hard, try hard, and you can accomplish anything. So long as it's not a rescue bot." My Great-Uncle and my father both has the same opinion. "Rescue Bots are weaklings." You can imagine their reaction when Uncle Heatwave wanted to become a rescue bot.

"No son of mine is a weakling!" My Great-Uncle yelled at him. Heatwave just simply shook his head, told me that I can be whoever I want to be and left. I then realized what he actually meant. That next year, I would be able to train to do whatever I pleased. My father wanted me to be a warrior. But that wasn't for me. No. I wanted to be a Rescue Bot, even if they didn't like it.

So, I ran away. I found Heatwave and told him I wanted to be a rescue bot. So, I trained under him. Chase, Boulder, Blurr and Aqua beside me. It wasn't until later that we met Remix. He had no filter. He told us that he could do whatever he wanted, so long as his carrier doesn't find out.

I decided then to help him out. You could say that I took him under my wing. Remix didn't know the difference between right and wrong. I mean, how could he? He was barely aged fourteen. I showed him what it was like to have Heatwave as an Uncle. And to have friends who really cared for you.

He took a liking to Aqua. He grew quite attached to her. They didn't start dating until we arrived at Griffin Rock, under my recommendation, of course. Remix asked her out she said yes! Remix and I had a dance party after that, and Heatwave yelled at us to be quite because it was 2:00 in the morning when he told me.

They went on many dates after that. And, eventually, he proposed to her and she said yes! I was the best bot at their wedding, Remix being my best friend and all.

A few weeks after the wedding, Aqua announced she was carrying! I have never seen Remix so excited! Five months later, little Icy was born. And she really completed the team, let me tell you! She calls everyone Uncle or Aunt, with the exception of Heatwave. She calls him GG. Besides her parents, Chase, Blurr and I are her go-to. She loves hanging out with us, and she could watch TV with me all day if she had the choice!

Let's just say, if Remix hadn't come around, I would have never had a best friend.

I would have never got out of my rut.

Aqua wouldn't have a husband.

Icy wouldn't have been born.

And we wouldn't have been a team.


	4. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER VIEWERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!You could say this is a continuation of Chapter Two

**IF YOU DIDN'T SEE ABOVE, THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SCENES THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER VIEWERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 

**/Hotshot's P.O.V/**

"Get up!" I'm shoved to the ground by one of the caretakers. I was half-asleep, so I didn't know exactly what was going on.

"Electrobolt and I watched the Cube Game last night!" I froze at that statement, shaking in fear. "You stuck out, Hotshot! You broke the rules! You know the punishment for sneaking out!" I shuttered in fear.

"No! Please, Outburst! It won't happen again, I promise!" I pleaded and he scoffed, pushing me to the ground and getting on top of me. I whimpered as he pushed me down harder. I didn't want this!

"Hotshot, you have no idea what the real world is like! The world is cruel and wicked! It's up to Electrobolt and I to teach you what to do!" She forced me to the wall, and I cried.

"Please don't do this…. Please let me go…." I pleaded and she scoffed.

"No. you need to know what the real world is like. It's not all sunshine and rainbows. Look what Galvatron and Megatron had done to out planet! It can happen again and there are very cruel bots' in this world, believe me." There was a hint of evil in his eyes and I looked away. "You will look at me when I try to teach you a lesson!" Energon tears flowed down my face as he yelled in my ear. Why didn't he understand that I didn't want this!?

But I had to…. Or he'd do the same to Hoist. And I can't allow that. Over my sparkless corpse! But that doesn't mean that I don't want it to happen to me.

Eventually, Outburst picked me up and threw me in my room.

"Next time…. Think before you disobey the rules." He slammed the door and locked it. I cowered into a corner, energon tears falling down my face and I whimpered. How did I end up in this situation? How did I end up in this damn orphanage? How do I tolerate….. Being raped like that nearly every day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. This was a little more intense than usual. If it's anything that's a serious matter, I'll usually put it in the authors note above, just in case. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	5. Bromance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say Blades is about fourteen and Remix is about eleven or twelve.

**/Remix's P.O.V/**

I smiled at the orange bot that I had just met, who is now known as Blades. His blue optics seemed as if he had difficult times in the past. I did a little spin and jazz hands, causing Blades to chuckle slightly.

"I'm telling you! You're lucky to have met me! Remix! Son of Prowl and Jazz!" I exclaimed, causing him to chuckle slightly in amusement.

"Oh really? What did they do that was so amazing?" Blades asked and I smirked. I love talking about my parents!

"Prowl sacrificed his spark to save the world and Jazz is amazing! He's the general of Ultra Magnus' army! Nobody can stop him! And I'm his son!" I boasted slightly. I'm not arrogant, I'm just proud to be the son of Jazz and Prowl.

"Really? Does that make you a prodigy of some sort?" Blades asked and I shrugged.

"I guess you could say that. Being the son of a General is pretty cool." I told him and he nodded in understanding.

"That's pretty cool! If that's the case, I'll bet your dad was just as cool as my Uncle is!" Blades exclaimed, spinning in a circle and I showed interest.

"My carriers' the best of the best! Who's your Uncle?" I asked and his optics lit up.

"Heatwave The Rescue Bot! He's the best! He's taught me everything I know!" He exclaimed and I smiled big at that. "You want to meet him? We're a family of six at the moment."

"Sure! Let's go meet your family!" I exclaimed and he giggled, grabbing my arm to lead me towards his home.

"You are going to love this!" He exclaimed, standing on a bare patch of ground. I looked at him, confused.

"This is your home?" I asked and he laughed, smirked and raised his arms.

"Nope!" He exclaimed and he disappeared from the ground, into a tube-like object.

"What is that- whoa!" The tube took me by surprise and Blades laughed.

"Whoooohoooo!" He cheered, full of energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, terrified of this tube! THIS IS TERRIFING!

We finally landed at the bottom and I shook off the dirt that we gathered from the ride down.

"Never. Ever. Do that. Again." I warned him and he smirked, pulling a 'I didn't do anything' face and I rolled my eyes. I looked over to see a blue and white bot with blue optics. He showed interest in me, but he was looking at Blades.

"Blades? Who's this?" He asked and Blades smiled.

"Blurr, this is Remix! Son of Jazz and Prowl!" He exclaimed, motioning to me and I striked a pose.

"That'd be me!" I exclaimed, waving.

I noticed that a red bot, reading a Rescue Bot Code book looked at me. He put the book down, walked over to me and kneeled down to my level.

"Well I'll be. Jazz and Prowl finally got together. You look exactly like them." He told me and I gasped.

"You knew my parents?!" I exclaimed, surprised and he nodded.

"I did. I was very good friends with them when we were in school." I smiled at that, he held out a hand for me to shake and I took it. "Heatwave."

"It's nice to meet you Heatwave, Sir!" I exclaimed happily and I noticed three other bots run behind him, the lighter blue one looked around my age, while the green and dark blue one looked to be around the same age, no older than eight. The dark blue bot kid behind Heatwave's leg.

"Heatwave, who's that?" He asked pointing to me, causing Heatwave to smile. He kneeled down to his level.

"This is Remix. He's Blades' new friend." He looked to me and smiles. "Would you like to stay with us for a while?" He asked and I grinned, nodding.

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Great. Remix, this is Boulder, Blurr, Chase, Aqua and you've already met Blades." He introduced me to them, and I waved at Aqua, shyly. She smiled and waved back.

"Welcome to the team, Remix!" Blades exclaimed as Chase jumps on on back, Blades wraps his arm around me, Blurr fist-bumps me and Aqua smiles.

"I think you'll all get along just fine." Heatwave grinned, seeing as we were all close already.

* * *

_A few years later_

"You know I'm worried." I paced as I confided in Blades who nodded in understanding. Galvatron was getting to Blurr in more ways than one, and one of the more severe ways was anxiety attacks.

"I know. I am too! But, you know Blurr. He doesn't let just anybody in. you have to earn it." Blades mentioned and I sighed, continuing to pace.

"You need to calm down. You know there's one bot who can get to him and that's Chase." I sighed at that response and sat next to him.

"I know, but it's hard seeing someone you love suffer when you couldn't do anything about your family…." I commented and Blades rubbed my arm in comfort.

"Prowl?" He asked and I nodded.

"Look at it this way; if Prowl hadn't risked his spark to save the world, Jazz would have never moved out here. You would have never met me, Chase wouldn't look up to you." He pauses for a moment. "You would have never met Aqua." I smiled at that. He knew I was head over heels for Aqua.

"I know…. Thank you." I hugged him and he smiled.

"Remix, promise... Promise you'll never leave me, okay?" Blades asked and I tightened the hug and nodded.

"I promise. I'll always be here." I told him. I would always be here. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I love bromance!


	6. Horror Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're doing Transformers Prime today! This is a Request by Dinofanx. We'll be doing Sexy-Knockout and Screamer today. It's been awhile since I watched Prime, so we'll see how this goes ^_^
> 
> Also, I have never seen Annabelle, so excuse my mistakes ;)

 

**/Knockout's P.O.V/**

"I still fail to see your interest in these 'horror movies' Knockout. It's not very… Charismatic, if you will." I rolled my eyes at Starscream's comment and sighed.

"Have you even seen a horror movie?" I questioned and he froze, almost as if he was in shock.

"Of course not! Why would I waste my time on nonsense!" He exclaimed, clearly surprised by my comment. I chuckled and stood in front of him.

"There's a horror movie playing tonight. I'll meet you at the drive-in theater. Join me or don't, it makes little difference to me." I told him and walked away, leaving him speechless. I smirked at my plan. Starscream still has yet to decide if he loves horror movies, or if they terrify him. This will be fun.

_Later That Night_

"I'm here. Why am I here?" Starscream asked me and I smirked.

"To understand why I love these movies." I simply told him, and he groaned.

"Let's just get this over with!" He exclaimed as we arrived at the theater on a hillside. "What movie is this anyways?"

"Annabelle." I simply told him, I haven't seen this movie either, so we'll see how this goes. "Shush, it's starting."

"I understand none of this." Starscream commented, about a half hour into the movie.

"Okay, this is the first time I'm seeing this too. So, I have as much information as you do, okay?" I asked him and he glared.

"Okay, but why did they do that?" He asked and I mentally face palmed.

"I don't know. I've never seen this movie up until now." I told him and he shook his head.

Awhile later, the doll slowly turned her face towards the screen, a frightening look on her face. I smirked at Starscream.

"Hi, welcome to Chili's!" I exclaimed, causing him to shriek, falling backwards! I laughed at that scene before me.

"What the pits was that for?!" He asked, slightly angered.

"I just wanted to see if you would actually laugh!" I exclaimed and he shook his head.

"You're a fool." He told me and I shrugged.

"Fair enough." I smirked and he shook his head.

After the movie was over, we left for the 'con ship.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…. I had fun." Starscream told me and I smirked.

"I told you that you would!" I exclaimed and he shook his head.

"Doctor." He said, professionally and I nodded.

"Lord Starscream." I repeated and went to my Med Lab. I guess when push comes to shove, Starscream can actually have feelings. Huh. Imagine that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! First Prime one-shot! Also, requests are open, you can put as many as you want to, I don't guarantee that I'll do them, but I'll see what I can do ;)


End file.
